familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Karur district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Metro | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Municipal Corporations | subdivision_name3 = Karur | subdivision_type4 = Municipality | subdivision_name4 = Kulitalai | subdivision_type5 = Town Panchayats | subdivision_name5 = undefined | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Aravakurichi, Karur, Kadavur, Krishnarayapuram, Kulithalai. | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Karur | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = V Shobana IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 10,76,588 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 371 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 639xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 04324 | registration_plate = TN-47www.tn.gov.in | blank1_name_sec1 = Largest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Karur | blank2_name_sec1 = Largest metro | blank2_info_sec1 = Karur | blank3_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank3_info_sec1 = 1015 ♂/♀ | blank4_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank4_info_sec1 = 81.74% | blank5_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank5_info_sec1 = 1 - Karur | blank6_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank6_info_sec1 = 4 | blank7_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank7_info_sec1 = | blank8_name_sec1 = Central location: | blank8_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Max 38c - Min 17c (Köppen) | website = | footnotes = }} Karur District is a district located along the Kaveri and Amaravathi rivers in the Indian state of Tamil Nadu. The main town in Karur District is the city of Karur, which is also the district headquarter. It had a population of 10,76,588 as of 2011. It is 33.27% urbanized as per Census 2001. The district has a literacy of 81.74%. History Karur is one of the oldest towns in Tamil Nadu and has played a very significant role in the history and culture of the Tamils. Its history dates back over 3000 years, and has been a flourishing trading center even in the early Sangam days. In the ancient and medieval times, the area was ruled by the Cheras, Gangas and Cholas. Karur was the capital of Cheras.The Pasupatheesvarar Temple sung by Thirugnana Sambhandar, in Karur was built by the Chola kings in the 7th century. Later the Nayakars followed by Tipu Sultan also ruled Karur. The British added Karur to their possessions after destroying the Karur Fort during their war against Tipu Sultan in 1783. There is a memorial at Rayanur near Karur for the warriors who lost their lives in the fight against the British in the Anglo-Mysore Wars. Thereafter Karur became part of British India and was first part of Coimbatore District and later Tiruchirappalli District. Karur is also a part of Kongu Nadu. The history of Kongu Nadu dates back to the 8th century. The name Kongunadu originated from the term "Kongu", meaning nectar or honey. Kongu came to be called as Kongu nadu with the growth of civilization. The ancient Kongunadu country was made up of various districts and taluks which are currently known as Palani, Dharapuram, Kangayam, Karur, Nammakkal, Thiruchengodu, Erode, Salem, Dharmapuri, Satyamangalam, Nilgiris, Avinashi, Coimbatore, Pollachi and Udumalpet. Geography and climate With headquarters at Karur, it is one of the centrally located district of Tamil Nadu. It is bounded by Namakkal district in the north, Dindigul district in the south, Tiruchirapalli district on the east and Erode district on the west. Karur is located at 10°57'° N 78°4'° E has an average elevation of . Its about south west of Chennai (Madras), the state capital of Tamil Nadu. The highest temperature is obtained in early May to early June usually about , though it usually exceeds for a few days most years. Average daily temperature in Karur during January is around , though the temperature rarely falls below . The average annual rainfall is about . It gets most of its seasonal rainfall from the north-east monsoon winds, from late September to mid November. Demographics According to the 2011 census Karur district has a population of 1,076,588, roughly equal to the nation of Cyprus or the US state of Rhode Island. This gives it a ranking of 422nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 15.06%. Karur has a sex ratio of 1015 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 75.86%. Administration and politics Karur district has 5 Municipalities, 10 Town Panchayats and 158 Village Panchayats and 203 Revenue Villages. Karur District Panchayat samitis: * Karur * Kulithalai * Krishnarayapuram * Aravakurichi * Kadavur Karur District Subdivisions * K.Paramathy * Aravakurichi * Karur * Thanthoni * Kadavur * Krishnarayapuram * Kulithalai * Thogaimalai Politics Karur District has 4 Assembly constituencies namely, * Aravakurichi * Karur * Krishnarayapuram (Reserved) * Kulithalai Karur Parliamentary constitutes 6 Assembly constituencies, * Aravakurichi * Karur * Krishnarayapuram (Reserved) * Kulithalai * Marungapuri (Tiruchirappalli revenue district) * Thottiam (Tiruchirappalli revenue district) Economy Agriculture Utilization of land area in Karur district is up to 44.59%. 4.76% of the land area remains as other uncultivated land. 2.74% is forest area in Karur district. Black soil is the predominant soil type in this district accounting for 35.51% followed by laterite soil for 23.85%. The remaining 20.31% is sandy, coastal and alluvium soil. The main crops are paddy, banana, sugarcane, beetle leaf, grams & pulses, tapioca, kora grass, groundnuts, oilseeds, tropical vegetables, garland flowers, and medicinal herbs. Home textiles Karur is famous for its home textiles. Karur has a niche in five major product groups — bed linens, kitchen linens, toilet linens, table linens and wall hangings. Overall Karur generates around Rs.6000 crores in foreign exchange through direct and indirect exports. Allied industries like ginning and spinning mills, dyeing factories, weaving etc., employs around 450,000 people in and around Karur. On the international textile map, Karur has become synonymous with hand loom made-ups first as Tirupur in the hosiery product. The weaving industry came to Karur from Kerala and has earned a reputation for its high quality hand-loom products today. Hand loom exports from Karur began on a modest scale with just 15 exporters in 1975 and today Karur has thousands of exporters and the products are supplied to world leading chain stores like Walmart, Target, IKEA, Åhléns etc. The hand-loom products being exported have been broadly classified under three heads viz., kitchen, bathroom and bedroom furnishing items. Some of the hand loom made-ups exported from Karur are bedspreads, sheet sets, towels, floor rugs, tea towels, napkins, aprons, kitchen towels, pot holders, plate mats, bath mats, tea mats, curtains, pillows, quilt covers, shower curtains. Paper TNPL is promoted by the Government of Tamil Nadu with loan assistance from the World Bank. Today TNPL is the largest producer of bagasse based paper in the world and the 2nd largest paper producer in Asia. TNPL produces 230,000 tons of Printing & writing paper and consumes 1 million tones of bagasse every year.providing more employment. Bus body building Karur is a renowned hub for bus building industry. It is notable of Karur that almost 90% of south Indian private bus bodies are being built here. The total business is estimated to be around Rs.2750 crore per Annum. There are more than 200 builders in this town and they are making more than 3500 buses per year, including government buses of some states like Karnataka, Tamil Nadu etc. Cement Karur is also home to Chettinad Cements. It has an installed production capacity of 600,000 tons per annum, with another 1.1 million tons expansion in the pipeline. Sugar EID Parry has a sugar factory unit at Pugalur, Karur. It has a capacity of 4000 TCD per year. It also has a 22 MW co-generation power plant, with TNPL. Banking The private scheduled banks Karur Vysya Bank and Lakshmi Vilas Bank have their headquarters in Karur. Nylon nets HDPE filament and associated product manufacturing. Gem stones The Karur belt also produces some very good amethyst, cat's eyes, feldspar, moonstones, aquamarines, sapphires, jasper and beryl. Tourism and places of interest Picnic spots * Mayanur - Kaveri bed regulator, River side park * Chettipalayam - Amaravathi bed regulator, park * Tirumukkudal - Kaveri-Amaravathi rivers coincide here * Noyyal - Kaveri-Noyyal rivers coincide here * Nerur - Sacred muut, Meditation, River side park * Kadavur - Ponniyar dam, park Temples * Shree Maragatheeswarar Temple (Hill) ஸ்ரீ மரகதீஸ்வரர் கோவில், old Molapalayam, Munur village, K.Paramathy, Karur district.http://maragatheeswarartemple.blogspot.in/ http://kalyanamaragatheeswarartemple.webs.com/ * Shree Kalyana Pasupatheeswarar Temple (Thiru Aanilai), (Karur) * Shree Abayapradhana Ranganathar Temple, Karur * Shree Karuvur Mariyamman Temple, Karur * Thanthondrimalai Shree Kalyana Venkataramanaswamy Temple * Vennaimalai Shree Balasubramania swamy Temple * Pugazhimalai Shree BalasubramaniaSwamy Temple (Aaru Naatar Malai) Pugalur yr old. * Balmalai Shree Balathandayuthapani Temple * Venjamangudalur Vigirtheeswarar Temple * Noyyal Shree Selaandiyamman Temple * Attur Sholiyamman Temple * Vangal Shree Vangalamman Temple * Nerur Shree Sadhasiva Bhrameendhraal Temple * Madhukkarai Sellandiyamman Temple * Manmangalam Shree Kaliyamman Temple * Krishnarayapuram Tirukkanmalleswarar Temple * Kadavur Vasantha perumal Temple * Kulithalai Kadambar Temple * Kulithalai Neelameegha perumal Temple * Iyermalai Rathinagireeshwarar Temple * Sivayam Sivapurishwarar Temple * Lalapet Iyyapan Temple (1st Iyyapa Temple in Tamil Nadu) * Lalapet Sri Jaya Anjaneya (300 years old) * Togamalai Murugan Temple * Rangamalai Malleeshwarar Temple * Puliyur Vyakarapuriswarar temple - 13th century temple * Puliyur - Raja Kaliamman temple * Thottakuruchi- Malayamman Temple(Porul thantha kulam) * Sri Chakkarathalwar Temple, near Jawahar bazzar Health Karur district has 29 Primary Health Care centres, 168 Health centres and Government General Hospital in the city. In recent years, it has gained notoriety as one of the districts with the highest prevalence of HIV/AIDS in the country. In response to the epidemic, a massive district-level communication campaign (DLCC) was launched in 2006 by the USAID-funded APAC-VHS project in the district. In 2007, the district received its own ART (anti-retroviral therapy) Centre, located at the Government General Hospital. Also in 2007, Karur was selected as an IMAI pilot district by the World Health Organization and Solidarity and Action Against the HIV Infection in India, with support from the District Collectorate and Tamil Nadu AIDS Control Society. The IMAI initiative aims to facilitate decentralization of HIV care to the district and sub-district levels. Transportation Road Karur is connected with the rest of India through all modern means of transportation. There are two national highways: NH-7 (North South Corridor (Kashmir to Kanyakumari)) Varanasi - Kanyakumari and NH-67 (Nagapattinam - Trichy - Karur - Coimbatore), which connect with other major towns such as Erode, Tiruppur, Pollachi, Namakkal, Dindigul, Theni, Palani, Karaikudi, Kumbakonam, and Pondicherry. There are new highway construction projects under work. Train Karur (Station Code - KRR) is connected to the Indian Railways network. Trains from Mysore to Tuticorin, Mangalore to Chennai, Coimbatore to Kumbakonam Janshatabdi Express and Mysore to Mayiladuthurai travel via Karur. Karur is connected to major towns like Coimbatore, Madurai, Chennai, Trichy, Salem, Erode, Bangalore and almost North India via rail network. Now salem to karur rail road come to effect so the travelling time from karur to other north Tamil Nadu is reduced. Airport The nearest airport is in Tiruchirappalli Airport (85 km), Coimbatore Airport (122 km) and Madurai (135). Sea port The nearest major sea port is at Cochin (280 km), Thoothukudi (344 km) and Chennai (332 km). References External links * Karur District Category:Karur district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu